


After the Fight

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'fight' with Isaac, Danny takes Ethan into the restroom and helps him clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fight

Danny wrapped his arm around Ethan and helped him up. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." He looked up at the teacher who nodded and he helped Ethan limp towards the bathroom. Ethan hopped up on the counter as Danny grabbed some paper towel and dampened it at the sink.

He stood in front of Ethan and reached out, gently wiping the blood off of Ethan's cheek. There was a small cut near his nose, and blood just welled back up when Danny wiped it away. As he worked to clean up Ethan's face, he unconsciously placed his hand on Ethan's thigh.

Danny wasn't going to lie, the twins caught his attention the moment he saw them walking down the hallway on the first day of school. He tried not to think about the fantasies he's had about this particular twin already.

"So, may I asked what you did to piss off Isaac?" Danny asked, feeling his heart skip a beat as their eyes locked.

"I don't know," Ethan replied. "I-I was just walking and then the next minute I was being shoved into a locker over and over again."

"Lean your head down," Danny said. Ethan did and Danny ran his fingers over the twin's skull. "I don't feel any bumps. How does your head feel?"

"A little sore," Ethan replied. "but I think I'll live."

Danny smiled softly, feeling his cheeks heat up. Ever since their first conversation in the library a few days ago, Danny noticed how the twin went out of his way to talk to him. "I think you'll live too, but we should still get you to the nurse."

Ethan shook his head. "I'll be fine, but thank you for helping me. It was very kind of you."

"You're welcome."

Ethan placed one of his hands over the one Danny placed on his thigh. Their fingers threaded together and Ethan leaned a little closer. His heart started to beat faster in his chest, and he closed his eyes as Ethan closed the distance between them.

It was a simple kiss, their lips barely touching before Ethan was pulling away. Danny could hear his heart thudding loudly and he licked his lips, tasting just a hint of blood. Ethan was smiling at him when he opened his eyes, his thumb gently stroking over Danny's skin.

Danny was at a loss of words until he took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you still need help with your math work?"

Ethan's smile widened. "Just a bit."

"Come over my house after school," Danny said, returning the smile. "And we can work on it."


End file.
